Fyre A Wild Journey
by KrystylSky
Summary: Fyre and her Story – A Nord woman and her Travels : This is based loosely on the game Skyrim – Eventual Vilkas Pairing. Some of this will be OC and AU. Following Companions and Imperial Quest Lines as well as random other qwests and Daedric Princes. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first ever fan fiction – please let me know what you think. I will probably only be able to update weekly. Some chapters will be longer than others. M for future content.

This is based loosely on the game Skyrim – I do not own it and it will have an eventual Vilkas/Farkas Pairing. Some of this will be OC and AU. Following Companions and Imperial Quest Lines as well as random other qwests and Daedric Princes.

I own nothing.

...

So talk about a few crappy days. Wake up in a wagon bent for death run away from a dragon, talk to a Jarl fight a dragon absorb a soul/power and now being an errand girl for the companions. The Jarl of Whiterun said I needed to go talk to the Greybeards and I have a Housecarl and no house running around after me. I don't want to be a Dragonborn. I heard stories from my father when I was younger. They were noble and warriors. I am lucky to be training with Vilkas and Farkas and Ria and I am no noble warrior. I am a trader and a Kleptomaniac. I collect everything. I am not really sneaky hence the wagon ride bent for death but I adore shiny things and am always picking up things that may be useful or sold to someone. Well if I am going to be a warrior I may as well train.

Now I helped fight a dragon at a watchtower and my job consisted of shooting arrows and running behind stone rubble hiding from fire. Maybe I screamed like a little girl. My hair was in a ponytail and I was still singed. Thank Kynareth that I did not wet myself.

Well this my friends is the story and start of my journey…..


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Kynareth does my head hurt… You can do it open your eyes.

I wake up to the sight of a blond man gagged.

"I'm from Rorikstead," a Nord across from the gagged man said, "This was a mistake. I did nothing. I'm not rebelling against the Empire. What do they want with me?"

I was only half paying attention I heard the words Jarl and High King and something about juniper berry mead. My head was throbbing and my vision was still fuzzy. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was pilfering an amulet from an elf from the side of the road near the border. I am from Riften and ran away from the orphanage. Not that they wanted me anyways.

"You there what is your name? It is not on the List." Said some Imperial Nord with the Clipboard.

"Fyre" I replied. I was named that because when I was left at the orphanage I had nothing except my flaming red hair.

"You picked a bad time to return Home." He reliped. He and his commander were talking to each other and I am only half paying attention. They tell me to get in line. Apparently I am going to get killed. A Nord walks up with hair as red as mine. He says something about his ancestors and gets his head chopped off. I immediately Throw Up. Maybe running and facing arrows like the man from Rorikstead would be better.

"The Nord in the rags," the captain shouts.

I finally feel like I am awake. I notice the men around me and the priest. I cannot tell which divine she is a disciple of. There are imperials around and in the distance we hear a loud shrieking and a roar. The sound is disconcerting. I have no idea what that is as I have only been out of Riften a short while. And I was raised in the Orphanage. I can feel the cold but I am a Nord so it does not bother me. I look up and start walking towards the executioner.

Surprisingly he is looking up and looks worried as well. I lay my head down on the chopping block look up because looking at the other man and his dead head make me nauseas. And I blink again thinking I am hallucinating and that I am somehow dreaming all this. I see a gigantic black DRAGON! It shoots fire and as my hands are bound I can do nothing but stare at some debris coming at my head and I am on the ground AGAIN with my vision fuzzy and the sound of chaos around me.

And I know I am not going to be beheaded today but eaten by a dragon.


End file.
